Accident KPopp
Accident KPopp was the first child of Kelly KPopp. It is believed Accident's hate of his mother was stronger than that of any of her other children, despite the fact that one of his traits was friendly. His hatred was so strong he even got engaged to Vallari Chandra, also known as "the Red Bitch." It was revealed in episode 28 that he refused to have kids with the Red Bitch and was always avoiding her. Accident was forever shamed by the title "the slut's first child." and even his siblings seemed to hate him. Life At one point, Kelly thought Anorexia's father Booker Singleton had tried to creep on Accident in his bed at the Children's Barracks, when he was actually just reading him a bedtime story. In school he was voted most popular and received honors. At the time of his graduation, she was banging the butler. Whenever someone in the KPopp family had a party, Accident was never invited. His siblings also refused to visit him. His mother visited once when he let her inside. Multiple times when Kelly went on the prowl for new Baby Daddies, she clicked on Accident, and yelled "Oh wait, that's Accident, I can't have babies with him." He was seen at Kelly and Narwhal Rumplestilt's wedding, conversing with his evil sister Anorexia. He shortly left the wedding after being spotted by his mother. KPopp found that Accident was an elder on the family tree and wanted to get him back before he died, but he seemed unreachable. It is thought he went to university, so he wouldn't come to the KPopp house. Accident has always been a cranky, mean Sim all of his life, but later in his older days, he finally somewhat was relieved. During Kelly KPopp's first Juice Kegger party, he did a Keg Stand with VaggySunshine, and then with Bitch Pudding. Accident was brought back to the KPopp household in episode 33 and was found to be a day older than his mother. KPopp was worried Accident might die childless, but he finally tried for a baby with Jazlyn Parrott in the treehouse and got her pregnant. Jazlyn has now given birth to Accident's only child, Jarvis Parrott. Death In episode 41, Accident was age-transitioned to death as he was having tea with the family one last time. Kelly grudgingly killed him off because he was useless around the house and wasn't having kids. Kelly wanted to make sure there was enough room in the household for everyone and their kids, so Accident had to go. In episode 42, the KPopp family held a funeral party for Accident and invited much of the KPopp family to mourn his passing. Most people just stood around crying and having drinks, and Kelly engraved Accident's epitaph with "we love Accident, hot man lovin'." Kelly also joked that Accident was so cool, a deer took a cab to show up for his funeral. His tombstone lies next to his mother's and Stray Dog's tombstones. Slideshow Accident Kpopp.png|Accident when he was a child Alien Accident.png|Child Accident with an alien mask on Teen accident.png|Accident, at his teen birthday when he was a teenager. Graduation.png|Accident in his Graduation Outfit after Graduating school. accident kissing booth ep 6.png|Accident at the kissing booth accident elder.png|Accident as an elder Tallywacker and accident.png|Accident with his great-nephew Final tea time.PNG|Accident at his final tea time Accident's grave.png|Accident's Grave Accident as a ghost.PNG|Ghost Accident Category:Kelly KPopp's children Category:Father Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sims 3